Just a Nobody
by UlquiorraFTW
Summary: This is a Fan fiction I made with a Kingdom hearts theme and includes characters from Rosario Vampire and Cirque du freak in it. It also has my OCs in it


Intro

"I love you..." Ciroh said to Syvin. "I love you too..." said Syvin. She was sitting on Ciroh's lap. "What do you want to do?" asked Ciroh, who was laying down now "I don't know..." laughed Syvin. She rolled off of Ciroh's lap and lied beside him. She faced him. He turned his head and faced her. He pecked her on the lips and she sat up blushing. Ciroh sat up too, laughing. He stood up and Syvin jumped on his back. Syvin jumped on Ciroh's back. He started running around the field for a minute and fell backwards into a flower patch. His hands were behind his head. Syvin came up and lied beside him again. She dozed off. Ciroh was staring into space, watching the clouds go past. He dreamed of going places other than just Twilight Town, but he couldn't. It was impossible. He knew that there were people that came from other places to Twilight Town and got rid of the heartless, but he didn't know why. He thought they were like exterminators. He had witnessed them in action himself. They were people with long, black cloaks with deep hoods. He had even saw what looked like a kid fighting the heartless with a giant key, but he was almost sure he was seeing things. Anyways, they had to have come from somewhere, and he had no idea where, but he had to find out. He WOULD find out...

Chapter I- Curiosity

Ciroh woke up in the morning and walked over to Syvin's house. He walked in and couldn't find her. He looked all around her house. He went into her room again and opened up the window. "Where are you?" he said out loud. Then, all of a sudden in the middle of the street, appeared a black portal. Then, two people wearing black cloaks came out and took off their hoods. One was a girl and one was a boy. The girl looked just like Syvin. The boy had blond hair and the girl had silver hair in the front and there was a piece sticking out in front. The hair in the back was red and spiky, which looked just like the older guy's hair that he had seen there before, without the silver. "Axel" was his name. He had looked just like Syvin's older brother who had gone missing, Lea.

A giant key appeared in the blond haired kid's hand, and a long sword with some sort of ice floating around it appeared in the girl's hand. Then, about ten heartless appeared around them. Instead of running away, the girl and boy started fighting them. The girl was able to freeze the heartless, hit them, and then they would disappear instantly. "Syvin!" Ciroh yelled to the girl after they were done fighting. The girl looked back and then looked forward again. "What are you doing with that guy?" Ciroh said out loud. The boy summoned a portal again and walked through it. That has to lead somewhere, Ciroh thought.

The next day, he waited behind a building and the boy and girl came out, this time, he was close enough to hear what they were saying. "OK, Vyxsin," said the blond haired kid, "When you do recon, you explore anything suspicious." "Roxas...?" said Vyxsin, "Yes?" asked Roxas "..." Vyxsin was silent. They went around the corner.

About an hour later, Roxas and Vyxsin came back and Ciroh was asleep. He heard them coming and woke up. He peered around the corner. They opened up a portal and walked through. Quickly, Ciroh darted over to and through the portal and opened his eyes.

Chapter II- Emotions

He saw a large room. Everything in it was gray. There were windows all around the room, replacing the walls. The windows displayed the large, yellow, heart shaped moon with a blue glow. There were small statues all around the room, and sets of couches to the left and right. They were set up in a square formation. There was a small coffee table in the middle of each. Roxas and Vyxsin were standing behind Ciroh, facing the other way. They started walking forwards and Ciroh saw a very large doorway in front of him, so he ran into it. The place that he ran into was a much smaller room than the other one, and the only thing in it was a large staircase. The whole room was also grey and parts of the floors were transparent, like glass. The room was so small; he didn't know where to hide, so he hid in a corner between the wall and the side of the staircase. Somebody walked in. They had their hood up. Ciroh quickly ran up to them and put his hand over their mouth and held them still. He pulled of their hood. It was Vyxsin. Ciroh's mouth opened and he let go. Vyxsin turned around and stared at the now sulking Ciroh. "Do... do I know you from somewhere?" she asked. "I think so..." Ciroh answered quietly. "My name is Ciroh." He put his head up and moved closer to Vyxsin. She moved backwards slightly. He touched her shoulder and she stood tense. He stared at her. "V... Vyxsin?" he stuttered. She suddenly fell down on the floor holding her head. "Are you okay?" Ciroh asked her. She just moaned. Her episode went on for about another minute. "Vyxsin, someone will see us!" Ciroh said worriedly. "I... I think I'm okay now..." she said with a soft voice. Ciroh held out his hand and smiled at her. She quickly got up and hugged Ciroh. "I missed you Ciroh, where were you?" she said.

Ciroh was speechless. He just hugged her back and smiled. "Wait." She said suddenly "If someone sees you, they'll kill you." "What? Why?" Ciroh asked "Because you don't have a coat. They'll automatically assume that you are a trespasser. Which you are," she explained "You aren't going to kill me are you?" Ciroh asked "No, of course not," she answered "Can't you come back with me?" Ciroh asked Vyxsin "No, I can't if I go missing, they'll think I got kidnapped or assume betrayal and hunt me down." She explained "Unless..." she started "What?" Ciroh asked "It'll never work," Vyxsin said "No, I'm sure it will Vyxsin, I'll do anything for you!" he said "Well, it's really dangerous and I really don't want to risk it with you, Ciroh, I love you," she said. WAIT, she thought, how can I love him, I am a nobody, I can't love...

Vyxsin opened up a portal and grabbed Ciroh's arm. They walked through and it lead to Twilight Town. "Why are we here?" Ciroh asked Vyxsin "Are you taking me home, I don't want to go home, Vyxsin, I want to be with you!" he pleaded "Please Vyxsin!" Vyxsin stopped when they got to Station Plaza. Ciroh stared at her expressionless face. He was being dragged by his arm by Vyxsin and he was just hanging there. She had a tight grip. Vyxsin raised her finger to her lips. "Be silent Ciroh," she said "If you want to be with me you have to follow along with what I am going to do." "Oh. Okay" said Ciroh. Vyxsin pushed him forward and he slid across the cobblestone on his side. She stood still. A circle of heartless appeared around Ciroh. He stood up and looked at Vyxsin with a worried face. She just put her hood up and looked down. The heartless started moving towards him. Vyxsin teleported closer towards him. "Vyxsin," Ciroh whimpered "I am sorry, Ciroh," she said "It's the only way." Ciroh smiled and said "It's okay Vyxsin." Vyxsin started crying. WAIT, she thought, It's happening again! How am I _crying_? Ciroh started getting engulfed by the heartless. Vyxsin was crying harder now as she opened up the portal. "Goodbye, Ciroh, for now..." she sobbed. "Goodbye Vyxsin, I love you." Ciroh said. She walked through the portal.

Chapter III- Magic

Cohrix woke up in a strange grey room, lying on a long, grey bed with a long headboard. The headboard had a strange symbol on it. It looked kind of like a shuriken. He stood up and looked out the window at the moon. It was a yellow heart shaped and had a blue glow. A man walked into his room and he turned around quickly. He was tall and had long blue hair but it was spiked at the back. He had two long scars crossing at his nose in an X shape. "Come," he said. Cohrix quickly put his hood on. He slowly walked over to him. He waved his hand forward and Cohrix walked faster. The man opened a large, dark blue portal. Cohrix felt like he'd seen one before. They walked through. It lead to another grey room, this one was very large. It was filled with people. Fifteen of them. They all had the same black coat on. Cohrix noticed he had the same one on. They were all sitting in very tall chairs, no two exactly the same height. Except for him. He was standing in the middle of a circle of the chairs. The chairs had very long backs. They had the same shuriken-like symbol on them as his headboard. There was one person with grey hair, and it was styled just like the blue haired man's except it wasn't as long and it wasn't blue. "Good Tidings, Friends," the grey haired man said "Today is a momentous day," he paused "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." "The new Number XIV," "Let us all welcome him; he will be useful in many ways."

Cohrix was standing in the small room with the staircase in it. Someone ran up to him and was about to tap him on the shoulder and he turned around quickly before they could. He took of his hood and saw a very familiar face. "Who are you?" he asked, "Oh ya, ha-ha I forgot." The girl with red hair said. She grabbed his hand and he stood still. Memories were flashing through his head like he was looking outside the window on a bullet train. He then fell to the floor clenching his skull. This went on for about a minute. Vyxsin just stared at him and finally stood up. "Ow." He said. "VYXSIN!" he yelled hugging her. "Ha-ha, ok, enough with the hugging, I have orders to show you around," she explained. She took him around the castle and got him used to it, and then introduced him to everyone. Xemnas was the grey haired one, he was the superior- number I. Xigbar was the one with the ponytail. He had black hair with a grey streak, an eye patch and a long scar on the right side of his face- number II. Xaldin was had black hair with large sideburns- number III. Vexen had long sandy blonde hair- number IV. Lexaeus had short, curly dark brown hair- number V. Zexion had short blue hair that was long in the front and covered half of his face- number VI. Saïx was the man that walked into his room- number VII. Demyx was blonde and had a mullet- number IX. Luxord was also blond but his hair was VERY short- number X. Marluxia had long, pink hair- number XI. Larxene was a girl and had blonde hair and had two little pieces that went back like antennae- number XII. Roxas had blonde hair that was spiked at the top- number XIII. Xen was a girl and had short hair that was black and orange- number XV. Xion was number XIV, but apparently she had died, and Cohrix was now number XIV. Axel had hair just like Vyxsin's without the silver in the front. It was red and really spiky. He was number VIII and Vyxsin had actually found out that Axel was her older brother, Lea that had disappeared a long time ago.

Vyxsin and Cohrix walked over to Saïx. "Here are your missions, Depart as soon as you are ready." He said. Cohrix's mission was to recon Twilight Town with Vyxsin. As soon as they walked through the portal, and Cohrix stepped on the ground, he fell down and clenched his head again. Vyxsin looked over and picked him up. She opened up another portal and walked through.

Cohrix woke up in the same bed he woke up in before. "What happened?" He asked Vyxsin who was standing at the window. "You don't remember?" she asked, walking over beside Cohrix on the bed. "All I remember is walking into Twilight Town, and a bunch of memories of a boy that kind of looked like me appeared in my head. Then I woke up here." He explained "There was also a girl, she looked like you!" "Ciroh..." she said softly "Who's Ciroh?" Cohrix asked "You. Ciroh is you Cohrix." She said. "You are Ciroh's nobody, and whenever you touch something extremely related to Ciroh's memories, all of them rush into your head, that's why you keep getting those massive headaches." She explained. "I...I was your girlfriend Cohrix, do you remember? Syvin?" she asked. Cohrix shook his head. "Maybe... I have an idea." Vyxsin said. "What is it?" asked Cohrix. Vyxsin moved closer and kissed Cohrix. Cohrix's eyes went wider. Vyxsin leaned back. More memories from Ciroh rushed into Cohrix's head and he fell backwards onto the bed. Vyxsin giggled. AGAIN! She yelled in her head, HOW IS THIS HAPPENING? I am a nobody. Nobodies don't giggle!

The next day, Cohrix went on a mission with Axel. Another recon, this time, he was actually going to _do _the recon. They did a recon in Twilight Town. He and Axel were running around everywhere. A group of heartless appeared in station heights, where they were. Axel started fighting them. When he was done Cohrix had finally had enough of hiding and waiting for Axel to get rid of them. "I was wondering, Axel," he asked "What _is_ my weapon?" "Well... before we find that out, we need to find out what type of magic is strongest with you." He explained. "Let's use some magic." "Magic?" Cohrix asked "Yep, Magic." Axel said again.

Chapter IV- Jealously

Axel taught Cohrix how to use magic. They found out that he was good with fire. "Humph," Axel sneered. He also had the power of fire. "So, Lea, what's my weapon?" Cohrix asked "My name is not 'Lea' anymore." Axel said "Sorry, Axel, what's my weapon?" Cohrix apologized. "Try summoning something." Said Axel "HOW?" asked Cohrix. "Just try, like, believing, that something is in your hand or something, I don't know..." said Axel summoning his Chakrams. Cohrix strained and something appeared in his hand. He felt the handle. He opened his eyes and slowly looked down. He was holding a scythe. It was long and had a really long blade. The handle was painted with flames. The colors of it were black silver and grey. Cohrix squeaked and dropped it. It disappeared. He just stared at the spot it disappeared from. "Great, now you have to summon it again!" Axel yelled "Why do I always have to babysit?" he said underneath his breath. Cohrix frowned at him, and clenched his fist. The scythe automatically appeared again. Axel turned to look at Cohrix and stared at him. Cohrix stuck his tongue out at Axel. "Okay, I'm ready." Cohrix said.

Later, the "RTC'd" which meant "Returned to the Castle". I don't recommend that you brag to the whole organization that you have the power of fire, Cohrix, or your own type of magic will be used to kill you." Axel said. "Whoa, that was harsh there Axel!" Cohrix said. "I agree." Said Xen. "What was that for Axel?" she added. She went up to Cohrix and put her hand on his shoulder. "You jealous or something?" she asked. "No." Axel said while clenching his teeth. "I'd say you are, sweetheart." She said sarcastically. Cohrix just left Axel and Xen to talk. He went to Vyxsin's room and saw her looking out the window leaning on the windowsill. He walked over to her. She turned around and stared at him. "I am in agony, Ciroh," she said "It's Cohrix." Cohrix said. "I know." Said Vyxsin. "Anyways... Why are you in agony?" asked Cohrix. "It's the same routine, kill heartless, go to sleep, kill heartless, go to sleep, IT'S BORING!" she yelled. "I've only been here for a week," Cohrix explained "I had no idea..." "It's okay," said Vyxsin. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm bored too..." Cohrix said with his head down.

The next week was the same. Mission, sleep, mission, sleep. On all of those days, his missions were with Roxas, the key blade wielder. After every mission though, Roxas would go to Twilight Town. "Where do you go after all your missions anyways, Roxas?" Cohrix finally asked. "For ice cream, with Axel." Roxas answered "You want to come?" Roxas asked. "Uh, sure, I don't think that Axel likes me very much though..." Cohrix said "Why is that?" Roxas asked "I don't think he likes that I have the power of fire too." Cohrix answered. "That's stupid..." Roxas said.

After Roxas collected his hearts for the day, Cohrix didn't even know why he was with him on that mission. Then, Roxas took him over to Station Plaza, where Ciroh was killed. Cohrix got uncomfortable. "R... Roxas, can we leave?" he asked "Don't worry, we're going inside here anyways," Roxas said, smiling. They went up in the tall building to the top of it. It was then, that Cohrix realized that it was a clock tower. Roxas sat on the ledge and patted beside him. Cohrix sat down. Axel came around the corner. "Hello Roxas, why is the copy-cat here?" he asked, referring to Cohrix "Roxas invited me, Flamer." Cohrix snickered. Roxas even laughed a little "WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?" Axel yelled. "Vyxsin did." Cohrix answered. Axel muttered to himself. "So, Axel," Roxas started "Cohrix told me you don't like him very much. Why is that?" "Why do you care?" Axel snapped. "Because I want to know." He answered. "Fine, I guess I'm kind of jealous." Answered Axel. Cohrix took a bite of his ice cream. "Yum, what kind of ice cream is this?" he asked "Sea salt, Axel's favourite." Roxas answered. Axel smiled sarcastically at Roxas and started muttering again. "It's sweet and salty at the same time, I like it!" said Cohrix. "You know, It's stupid that you don't like me just because our magic is alike, Lea." Cohrix said. "That is not the only reason." Axel said "It is also because you _annoy_ me by calling me _Lea _all the time other than my _real_ name- _Axel_" he explained "And if you can't call me by my _real_ name, you can just leave." Axel said, walking away. "Just leave him alone, the jealously will die down." Roxas said with a bite of ice cream. "Hm." Said Cohrix also taking a bite of his ice cream.

The next day, Cohrix walked into the grey area and nobody was there. There was a sign where Saïx usually stood. Cohrix was about to read it when Vyxsin walked in. "We get the day off." She said "What would you like to do?" "We should get some ice cream." Said Cohrix.

Chapter V- Day Off

Vyxsin and Cohrix sat on the ledge of the clock tower. Cohrix gave Vyxsin some ice cream and smiled. "Ahh, sea salt, Lea's favourite." She sighed "I mean Axel's..." "I miss the old times." "Me too." Added Cohrix. At that moment Axel and Roxas sat down on the ledge. "Hey Cohrix, you brought Vyxsin? Are you guys dating?" he snickered "Yes." Vyxsin said "Oh." Roxas said. "That's cool." Axel's face was completely straight and staring at Cohrix. "Getting into the habit of having ice cream with Axel and me, Cohrix?" Roxas asked. "Sort of, if it's okay with Axel, of course." He said biting his ice cream. "I don't know, I guess..." said Axel, shrugging. "Why are you so jealous of him, Lea?" she laughed. "It's AXEL" he said to her face. "I KNOW!" she said back to his face. "Why are you so annoying?" Axel asked because that's what sisters are like." Vyxsin answered biting her ice cream. Vyxsin nudged Axel and he nudged her back. "So, it's okay?" Cohrix asked "Yeah, sure, I'll try to get along with you, Cohrix." Answered Axel. The rest of the day, they all hung around in Twilight Town, because it was deserted; there were too many heartless on the streets.

The next day, mission, but then it changed. He got together with Axel, Roxas and Vyxsin, but then, he went to sleep. The next day, mission, ice cream, sleep. It was still repetitive. Having ice cream with his friends and girlfriend was fun, and mixed it up, but not enough. Cohrix was getting tired of it like Vyxsin, and he was almost sure Axel and Roxas probably too. He walked to the door, but then Vyxsin walked in. "Bored?" she asked. Cohrix nodded. "Want to leave this place?" she asked. Cohrix nodded again. "C'mon, we have a mission together, today, we're exploring a new world." She explained. They both walked into the grey area, and over to Saïx. "You will be teamed up with Vyxsin today, explor..." he started "OH SHUT UP MOON PIE WE ALREADY KNOW THE DRILL!" Vyxsin yelled. Saïx stared at her and took a deep breath. "...Exploring a new world, depart as soon as you are ready." He finished while clenching his teeth. Vyxsin sneered at Saïx while he stood tense, still clenching his teeth.

They came out of the portal and into a weird world. It was really cold. They were walking around in a forest. A really snowy forest. They saw a very large mountain. There was a man with a spear in front. There was a VERY large front door. "We're going to have to find another way around." Vyxsin said "Why?" Cohrix asked "That's a guard, that's why." She answered "We can just say 'Hello, we are from the organization and are here to explore your mountain'" "Well, why not?" Ciroh snickered "You're a dork." Vyxsin said nudging Cohrix.

They walked further to the right of the mountain so that the guard wouldn't be able to be able to notice them. "Why can't we just teleport inside?" Cohrix asked. "Because you have to know what the place you are teleporting to looks like." Vyxsin explained. "Well then, how did Saïx get us here?" Cohrix asked "Saïx, along with number XI, in other words, Zexion, have very special telepathic powers, along with the superior, Xemnas, that help us explore new worlds." "Cool." Said Cohrix. "Yes, very." Vyxsin said. They got to the side of the mountain and Vyxsin scanned it. "There." She said pointing to a cave on a ledge. She looked at Cohrix. "After you." Cohrix said. "Thank you." Said Vyxsin. She teleported up to the ledge "Okay, your turn, it helps if you close your eyes. Just try to believe that you're up here with me." She yelled down. So Cohrix did. And then he heard a voice. "Cohrix, it doesn't take that long to teleport!" she laughed. Cohrix opened his eyes. He was on the ledge.

They walked around in the cave. It was really rocky. They stopped in a more open area in the cave to sit down, but then they noticed that there were very large poisonous spiders in the cave, so they left. The caves lead to beautiful halls. They were walking around in them and saw an abundance of tables and a large marble wall with names carved in it. Then they saw a boy walk up to them while they were facing the marble wall. "That wall has all the names of all the people that attended the council where I was judged." He said. Cohrix and Vyxsin turned around. "Hello, I am Darren Shan, Vampire Prince." The boy said holding out his hand.

Chapter VI- Friend

"Here, I'll show you around the mountain, if you're new here." Darren offered. "But you have to be careful, since you're only the second woman here." "Second?" Vyxsin asked. "Yeah, you are Arra are the only women here." Darren explained. "Hey, I didn't catch your names." "Uh, I'm Cohrix." "And I'm Vyxsin." "Huh. Those are some interesting names... and they both have the letter X in them!" Darren said.

Darren led them to a hall with a bunch of tables in it. "Welcome to the hall of Osca Velm." Darren said. He rubbed his neck. "Of course, it's usually packed full of people, but the heartless... Usually the vampires can fight them off, but they keep coming and some of them are really big... we can't hold them off. We even lost our eldest vampire prince to one of them, Paris Skyle." He explained. He put his hand over his face. "What's that?" Cohrix asked. "The death's touch symbol. We vampires do it to respect the fallen." Darren explained. Cohrix and Vyxsin made the symbol too. Vyxsin walked around. She stared at the giant marble wall. "A lot of names." She said "Yep." Darren said. A man walked in. He was very tall and large; not chubby but muscular. He had a long chin and a long scar running down the right side of his face. He had very unnaturally coloured orange hair, and it was in an unusual style, jelled back. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, a red cape and sandals. He also had really sharp finger and toe nails. "Mr. Crepsley!" Darren yelled to the man. "Hello Darren." Mr. Crepsley said. He walked up to Vyxsin and Cohrix. "Who are these two?" he asked. "I'm Cohrix," "I'm Vyxsin." They both said. "You do not seem very sure of your own names!" Mr. Crepsley laughed. "Half vampires, eh?" he asked "Um, yeah," Cohrix said. "Ha-ha whoever blooded you will be in trouble." Mr. Crepsley laughed. "Uh, yeah ha-ha!" Cohrix laughed worriedly.

They were walking through the halls. They went through the hall of Flavio Kapello, where weapons were stored, the hall of Rukia di Priatore, which was kind of like a hospital, and many others. They finally got to a small area where the hall was wider. It was kind of like an intersection. There was another man there. He had a beard and was bald, but in the back, his hair was long. He looked very old. "Ahh, Seba, we have some new vampires hat need rooms!" Mr. Crepsley said cheerily. "Would you prefer room together or separate rooms?" he asked. "Together." Vyxsin said. Darren nudged Cohrix. "Nice catch." He smiled. Seba led them into a room with two coffins in it. "Would you prefer hammocks?" He asked. "Uhh, yes please." Cohrix said. Cohrix and Darren went back to the hall of Osca Velm. "Cohrix..." he said. "Yeah?" Cohrix asked "I know you aren't a half vampire. No vampires have come in or went out since the heartless appeared, you couldn't have been blooded." He said. "Who are you?" "Um, see we are people that travel to new worlds and destroy heartless." Cohrix said. "Oh." Darren said. "Well, we have to leave now, but you cannot tell ANYONE about this, you hear?" Cohrix asked, opening a portal. "I promise I won't" Darren said. "Bye." Cohrix said waving out of the portal. Vyxsin walked through too.

Chapter VII- Stronger

By the time they got back, they didn't have time to have ice cream. They just went to bed. The next day, Cohrix walked out to the grey area and saw Vyxsin fighting with Saïx. "You can't send him out on his own yet!" she yelled "Of course I can." Saïx said. "He has to explore a new world today." "WHAT? Definitely not on a new world mission!" she screamed. "Uh, Hi." Said Cohrix. "Oh, Cohrix." Said Saïx. "Here are your missions, depart as soon as you are ready." He said calmly. Cohrix's mission was of course, to explore a new world _again_. "I don't care; I'm going with Cohrix no matter what you say, Moon Pie." Vyxsin said. All of a sudden, someone teleported into the room. It was Xemnas. Everyone was quiet. "Vyxsin, that is exactly what I wanted you to do, my dear." He said, charmingly, walking over to her. "That is why I've decided to award you a new rank, MASTER Vyxsin." He said. "What about me?" Xen asked running up to Xemnas. "I've been here longer than her!" "Hardly." He laughed. "AND I'VE WORKED HARDER THAT SHE HAS!" she yelled. "Pfftt..." Xemnas laughed teleporting out of the room. "UGH!" Xen screamed. He went right up to Vyxsin's face and yelled "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I'M BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" and she stomped away. Vyxsin just stared at her. "C'mon Cohrix." She said pushing him into the portal.

"Whoa..." Cohrix said looking around where he just came to. "Indeed." Vyxsin said looking around too. They walked around in the creepy forest they were in. They were right beside a cliff and there was a giant tree right in front of them. It looked like a monster. The knots were in the exact places to make a scary face. They kept walking. Then, they finally got to a building. It was a school. "OH MY GOSH," Vyxsin gasped. "WE NEED TO LEAVE _NOW_!" she said "Why?" Cohrix asked. "That sign says 'Yokai Academy' which means 'Monster Academy' in English." She said. "Oh." Cohrix said. "What language was it originally?" "Japanese." Vyxsin gulped. As soon as they started walking into the courtyard, the bell rang and students came swarming out. Vyxsin and Cohrix hid behind a tree. "HI!" a friendly voice said. They both screamed and turned around. "My name is Moka Akashiya, want to be friends?" she asked.

Cohrix just gaped at Moka. She was cute. REALLY CUTE. He actually started drooling a bit and Vyxsin had to nudge him. Vyxsin shook her hand "Hello, I'm Vyxsin and this is Cohrix," she said looking at him, drooling again. Then Cohrix did something really weird. He got a nosebleed and fell down. "Oh no are you okay?" Moka asked kneeling beside Cohrix to help him up. Cohrix smiled and said "Yeah, I'm okay, other than the fact that my face is covered with blood." "Oh no, it's happening again..." she said. "What...?" Cohrix asked. "I'm sorry but..." She started. "I'm a vampire..." she said latching onto Cohrix's neck. "ANNOTHER ONE?" he yelled. "HELP!" he screamed. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she apologized. Vyxsin was giggling in the background. "Ugh, it's okay..." Cohrix said holding his neck and standing up. "Your blood, it tastes different..." she said "Who or what are you?" she asked. "We're nobodies." Vyxsin said. Moka smiled. "Here, let me show you around the school!" she said grabbing Cohrix's hand and dragging him into the school. Vyxsin was clenching her fists.

Moka showed them around the whole academy, and a boy came up to them "Moka-San!" he yelled "Tskune!" she yelled back to him "Hey Moka-San, who are these people?" he asked. "Oh, Vyxsin and Cohrix, they're nobodies!" she said excitedly. "Oh, well, you had better get a uniform on before the class president sees." He said "I think we'll be fine." Vyxsin smiled. Tskune and Moka showed them around the rest of the school. "Okay, we have to go now." Cohrix said. "Aw, you're leaving so soon?" Moka pouted. "Yea, sorry." Vyxsin said pushing Cohrix through the portal. Cohrix was still trying to wave to Moka when he was in the portal.

Chapter VIII- Angry

Vyxsin and Cohrix went to get ice cream with Roxas and Axel. They were sitting on the ledge of the clock tower. "So, what was that about Cohrix?" she asked. "What was what about?" Cohrix asked. "Moka. What was she about?" Vyxsin asked. "Oh, ha-ha." Cohrix laughed sarcastically. "You're kidding right?" he asked. Vyxsin shook her head. "Oh." Cohrix said "What did he do?" Roxas asked. "He drooled when he saw her, had a nosebleed and almost kissed her." Vyxsin said like it was a normal subject. "Wait, wait, wait. The first two I agree to, but the last one, when did that happen?" Cohrix asked "When she was about to bite you." Vyxsin answered. "I had no control over that _WHATSOEVER_." Cohrix explained. "She kind of like, grabbed my face and pulled it towards her then bit me." "Yeah, he wouldn't have done that." Roxas said. "Oh, shut up Noob Cake." She snapped. Roxas hung his head. "Vyxsin, it's not like he can control his actions when it comes to this stuff, he's a good looking guy, like me." Axel said. "You too, Flamer." She told Axel. "Hey, just because you aren't happy doesn't mean that you can make us feel bad." Axel told Vyxsin. "I'm sorry..." Vyxsin said. Cohrix stood up. "So... are you breaking up with me?" he asked. Vyxsin stood up too. "No!" she said quickly. "I would never want to break up with you, no matter what I say, don't listen!" she begged. She kissed him on the cheek. "Get a room." Axel said. Roxas hid his head. "Look, you just scared the child!" he said pointing to Roxas. "Shut up!" Roxas laughed pushing Axel. The sun started to set. "Well, time to go." Roxas said standing up. Axel stood up too.

The next day, Cohrix went into the grey area. He talked to Saïx. He told Cohrix that he was going on his own and opened up a portal. Cohrix walked through and noticed that Saïx didn't give him the details, only that it was a recon and that someone there would help him find where "Cirque Du Freak" was. He looked around him. Darren ran up to him. "Cohrix, what are you doing here?" he asked "Recon, do you know where 'Cirque Du Freak' is?" Cohrix asked. "Know? Mr. Crepsley and I are the stars of the show!" Darren said excitedly. "But if I take you there, Mr. Crepsley has to come too." Oh, ok, I guess I'm going to have to tell him eh?" Cohrix asked. Darren nodded. "Ok, I will, for the sake of the mission." Cohrix said.

They walked over to Mr. Crepsley. "Hey, Mr. Crepsley, what do ya say about going to the Cirque with Cohrix?" Darren smiled. "I think nothing of it." Mr. Crepsley said. Darren's shoulders dropped wand his mouth opened. "W...Why?" He asked. "The Cirque is too far away and we are much too cozy here now with you being a prince." He said. "But I... I can teleport." Cohrix said. "HAH prove it boy." Mr. Crepsley laughed turning around. "I can't do it with more than one person so I'll use a portal." He said. Mr. Crepsley was still laughing. "I need a photo of the Cirque." Cohrix asked. Darren handed him a photo. Cohrix studied it and made a portal. "Let's hope this worked..." Cohrix said walking through. "Is this it?" he asked. Darren walked in the portal. "YEA IT IS!" Darren yelled will joy running over to it. Mr. Crepsley was speechless. "I am sorry, Cohrix." He said shaking Cohrix's hand. "I's okay, I wouldn't believe myself either." Cohrix laughed. Mr. Crepsley laughed too. Cohrix walked around and got the needed information. After Mr. Crepsley and Darren were done visiting, Cohrix opened another portal. "Hey, you guys catching a ride or walking back?" he laughed. Darren and Mr. Crepsley said goodbye and walked through. They were inside the hall of Osca Velm, exactly where they had gone into the portal. "That was awesome!" Darren yelled. "You are welcome any time here." Mr. Crepsley said shaking Cohrix's hand again. "Well, I have to leave now." He said "But Mr. Crepsley," Cohrix said. "Yes?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "You can't tell anyone about me. Just pretend I am a half vampire, okay?" He asked. "You have my word." Mr. Crepsley said. Cohrix walked through the portal.

After work, Vyxsin, Roxas, Axel and Cohrix had ice cream again. "That moon pie had no right to send you off on your own, without consulting me." Vyxsin said, viciously taking a bite of her ice cream. "It's okay Vyxsin, I was fine." Cohrix said. "It better not have been a new world, was it?" she screamed. "Sort of." Cohrix said taking a bite of his ice cream. "What do you mean 'Sort of'...?" she asked taking another vicious bite of ice cream. "Well, I went to Vampire Mountain, and had to go to 'Cirque Du Freak' which wasn't in a different world." He answered. "So it's a new _place_ but not in a new _world_, right?" Axel asked. Cohrix nodded. "Okay, interesting..." he said. "What did you do Roxas?" Cohrix asked. "Oh, just the same old thing, you know, destroyed some heartless... the normal." He answered. "Cool." Cohrix said.

Chapter IX- Agony

Cohrix woke up. He walked out into the grey area. He talked to Saïx. "You will be teamed up with Axel, Demyx and Roxas, going to Castle Oblivion." He said. "Depart as soon as you are ready." They all walked through the portal.

They came out in a completely white castle. "Okay, let's go this way." Said Axel. "You and Roxas go that way, Demyx." Axel said pointing the other way. Axel started walking. "Demyx, I don't trust him one bit, let's go spy." Roxas said. Roxas and Demyx peeked around the corner of the room that Axel and Cohrix went into.

"Ahh, Cohrix..." Axel said. "Not only do I HATE YOU but my sister is IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he yelled. "That just won't do..." he said. Cohrix blinked a couple of times and summoned his scythe. "You just don't get it do you?" he asked summoning his Chakrams. He set the whole room on fire. "Your magic doesn't work on me!" he laughed. Roxas and Demyx ran into the room, to Cohrix's side. "Why would you do this just because you are jealous?" Roxas said angrily, summoning his keybade. Demyx summoned his sitar. Axel tried shooting fire at Cohrix but Roxas jumped in front of it. "Axel, you're just a selfish bully..." Roxas said from the floor. Axel shot him with some more fire and he just laid there. Cohrix bent down to help him. "Oh my gosh, why would you do that Roxas?" Cohrix asked worriedly. "Be... Because you're my friend Co... Cohrix..." he smiled with a cracked voice. Demyx shot water at Axel but he just got angrier and threw one of his Chakrams at Demyx. It sliced through his coat and left a gash on his chest. Demyx moaned and fell to the floor. Axel dragged them out of the room. "Now, to do what I've wanted to do for a long time!" he laughed hysterically. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS AXEL?" Cohrix screamed. "Why? The reason is because I'm the ONLY one that harnesses fire here and I'll STAY the only one!" He laughed again. "BURN BABY!" He screamed. The whole room shook and exploded with fire.

When the fire finally died down, Axel couldn't find Cohrix's body so he put Roxas and Demyx on his shoulder and packed them over to the portal. As he walked out of the portal, Saïx stared at him. "Mission Failed." Axel said snarkily. "Where is Cohrix?" Saïx asked. "Gone." Axel snapped. "Xemnas will be very disappointed..." Saïx stated. Axel stopped walking. "I don't care." He said. Vyxsin walked over to Axel. "Where's Cohrix? I have to ask him something." "He's dead." Axel said. "W... WHAT?" Vyxsin screamed. She stopped walking. Axel kept walking. He put Roxas and Demyx in their rooms. Then he went to Vyxsin's room. A couple of hours later, Demyx woke up and staggered to Vyxsin's room. He slumped in a chair. Vyxsin gasped. "What happened?" she screamed. Demyx pointed to Axel. "I knew it." She said tending to Demyx's wound. "When Roxas got back he was burned. Cohrix would never do that." She explained. "And the shape of Demyx's gash, only your Chakrams could make that shape. You were also ALWAYS jealous of Cohrix anyways!" she screamed. "Why would you do this Axel?" she asked, still tending to Demyx's wound, "ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS!" she yelled moving closer to Axel, until she was yelling at his face. "YOU ARE A LOUSY BROTHER! USELESS! PATHETIC! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, summoning her sword and holding it up to Axel's chin. Demyx staggered over to Vyxsin, and took the sword away. Demyx held her hands up. "Calm yourself, Vyxsin..." he said, hugging her. Axel stared at Demyx. Demyx stuck his middle finger up at Axel.

Demyx took Vyxsin to Roxas' room but he wasn't there. Then an orgy meeting was called. They all went to the room with the tall chairs. "Greetings, friends." Xemnas started. "I've had word that a betrayal has taken place." Demyx was worriedly staring at a sobbing Vyxsin. "With Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Cohrix, who can see right now is not here, because he is dead..." Xemnas finished. Almost everyone gasped. Vyxsin cried louder. "Roxas, would you mind telling everyone what happened?" Xemnas asked. Roxas told the whole story. Everyone was speechless and staring at Axel. "Demyx, do you agree with this story?" Xemnas asked. Demyx nodded his head.

Chapter X –Love

"Well Axel..." Xemnas started. "I do not know what to say, I am very disappointed." Axel hung his head. "Any comments?" Xemnas asked. "None, superior." Axel answered. "Axel..." Xemnas said sadly. "You. Go. Castle Oblivion. Now." Axel teleported out of the room. "Meeting Adjourned." Everyone teleported out of the room too. "Axel, what will I do with you...?" Xemnas said to himself.

Vyxsin still sat on her bed, crying. Demyx walked in and sat beside her. She hugged him. "Demyx..." she said quietly. "Yes...?" Demyx also asked quietly. "Thank you..." Vyxsin said. She stopped hugging Demyx. "Does it still hurt?" she asked about the gash on his chest. "Naw, I'm okay..." Demyx said looking at the bandages. "Here, stand up, I'll fix your coat." She said. Demyx stood up. "Take it off." She said. "W...What?" Demyx asked nervously. "I can't fix it while it's on you!" she laughed. Demyx blushed and unzipped the coat. "Your face is really red!" she laughed. He handed his coat to Vyxsin. She sat down at a small table and started sewing. It didn't take long to sew it. He looked around nervously with no shirt on. Vyxsin sat beside him. "Uhh, aren't you going to give my coat back?" He asked. "No." Vyxsin smiled. She got closer to Demyx and he moved back. Vyxsin started crawling towards him until he hit the headboard. "You look nervous..." Vyxsin said. "Uh... I... I am..." Demyx stuttered. "Don't be..." Vyxsin smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Demyx smiled. He kissed her on the cheek too. Vyxsin kissed Demyx on the lips and his eyes grew wide. As soon as she stopped, his eyes went wider and he was smiling. Vyxsin smiled too. She got off of Demyx and got his coat. She gave it to him and he put it on. "It'll have to do until Xemnas gets you a new one." She said. They walked out into the grey area.

Demyx had his arm around Vyxsin's shoulders. Xen watched them go past and giggled. "Something happen between you two? You seem happy Demyx." She laughed. Demyx sneered at her. They sat down on the couch. Demyx sat lazily and Vyxsin leaned against him with her hand on his chest. Demyx's arms were along the back of the couch. "You remind me of Cohrix... sorry if that's rude to say..." Vyxsin whispered. "It's fine." Demyx smiled, kissing her on the head. Roxas walked over. "Hey, Vyxsin, I have no one to have ice cream with and I was wondering if you could come again..." Roxas said nervously. "Sure Roxas." Vyxsin said standing up and giving Roxas a hug. "It's okay, you still have some friends here." She said calmly. "Thank you, Vyxsin." Roxas snivelled. Vyxsin grabbed Demyx's hand and pulled him up. "Come on, mission time!" she said happily. "Uh, I don't usually do missions..." Demyx said being dragged by Vyxsin. "Well, it's a good day to do one!" she laughed. She dragged him all the way over to Saïx. "Ahem, um, here are your missions for today, depart..." Saïx started. "Are there any double missions, on Demyx's or my list?" Vyxsin interrupted. "Um, yes." Saïx said. "Destroy the shadow blobs..." He explained, opening up a portal. They walked through. It lead to Twilight Town. "Wh... WHY HERE?" Vyxsin screamed. "Calm down Vyxsin." Demyx said hugging her. "Let's just destroy the 'shadow blobs' and leave, okay?" He said calmly. "You smell good..." Vyxsin said randomly. "What? Never mind, are you on crack?" Demyx asked. "No, I just think you smell good." Vyxsin said. "Ok then..." Demyx answered.

They walked around, looking for the "shadow blobs". They found one in the middle of the street. The rest were on the sides of buildings. There were about five of them. When they were done, they were about to leave, but Vyxsin grabbed Demyx's hand and pulled him back. "What are you doing?" Demyx asked. "Showing you something." Vyxsin said. She dragged Demyx over to an open window. "Where are we?" Demyx asked "My... my home..." Vyxsin said on the verge of tears. "What? When you were a somebody?" Demyx asked. Vyxsin nodded. Her eyes were now filled with tears. "You cry too much." Demyx said, giving Vyxsin a hug. "I'm running out of hugs." He laughed. Vyxsin laughed a bit too. They walked back to the portal while Vyxsin was still hugging Demyx and his hand was on the shoulder.

After they reported to Saïx, they went back to Twilight Town and up the clock tower to have ice cream. Vyxsin was the one who got the ice cream. She and Demyx sat down on the ledge and Roxas came around the corner and sat down. Vyxsin handed him the ice cream. "Oh, thanks!" Roxas smiled accepting the ice cream. Vyxsin leaned against Demyx and he put his arm on her shoulder. Roxas sighed. "What's wrong Roxas?" Demyx asked. "I can't... I can't believe that Axel would do that..." Roxas said. Vyxsin sat up and started trying to comfort Roxas. "You have us for now." She said. "Yeah, I guess..." Roxas said wiping his eyes. They all turned as the sun started to set.

Chapter XI- Lust

Vyxsin woke up and walked out into the grey area. Demyx came up behind her and put his hand on her chin and moved it so she was looking at him. She kissed him briefly and smiled. She walked with him over to Saïx. "Uh..." said Saïx looking at Vyxsin and Demyx. "Did you two... Uh..." he stuttered. "No." Vyxsin said. "Nope." Demyx said. "Okay, AHEM." Saïx cleared his throat. "Here are your missions depart as soon as you are ready..." he said quickly. Vyxsin and Demyx got sent to a recon at Yokai Academy. Saïx opened up a portal.

When Vyxsin and Demyx walked out into the creepy forest, they immediately made their way to the courtyard and walked around. They read every tombstone in the graveyard. After that, they went to the dorms to look for anything suspicious. They couldn't find much, so they went back to the castle. "There is _nothing_ there." Demyx said. "Oh, Ok." Saïx said. Demyx and Vyxsin went to the clock tower with Roxas. "What did you guys do today?" Roxas asked. "The most boring mission _ever!"_ Demyx said. "Huh. I collected hearts, as usual." Roxas said. "Well, today was boring for everyone." Vyxsin said as they all watched the sun set.

Vyxsin and Demyx walked into the room with the stairs and up the stairs. They went into the hallway with the rooms. Vyxsin had to turn right, right away but Demyx had to keep going straight. Vyxsin grabbed Demyx's wrist and he stopped walking. She was completely still and Demyx tried to keep going but she was still holding on. Vyxsin smiled. "Can you let me go?" Demyx laughed. "No." Vyxsin smiled more. "You're coming with me." She said smiling at him. Demyx smiled too. He walked into Vyxsin's room with her.

Chapter XII- Axel

Demyx woke up with Vyxsin's hand on his chest. Vyxsin woke up and smiled at him. Demyx smiled back. Vyxsin got up and put on her coat. So did Demyx. They started walking down the stairs and Demyx picked Vyxsin up and carried her down. They both laughed. Saïx stared at them. Demyx put Vyxsin down and they both stood up straight. Xemnas teleported into the room. "Demyx, I'm very proud of you." He started. "You have done double missions each day. A big change for you." He explained. "Vyxsin... You've helped him do this." He smiled. "I would award you both a new rank, but you're both already at the top." Xemnas laughed. "You get the day off." He finished. He teleported out of the room. Demyx and Vyxsin went to the couches and sat down. "What are we going to do?" Vyxsin asked. "I don't know..." Demyx answered.

"I was wondering..." Vyxsin said. "What _was_ your somebody's name?" "His name was Myde." Demyx said. "What was yours?" He asked. "Syvin." Vyxsin answered. "She was Ciroh's girlfriend, Cohrix's somebody. The whole point of him coming was so we could be together. I guess that was pointless though..." she said. Demyx was silent. Then a portal opened and someone familiar walked through. It was Axel. He was panting and looked like he hadn't slept since they sent him off. Axel went straight over to Saïx. Demyx tried to stand up but Vyxsin pulled him down again. "You're still hurt, and you need to protect me, anyways." Vyxsin said, hugging Demyx. Demyx held her close and kissed her head. "It's okay, I'll always be here." He said quietly. "TELL XEMNAS THAT LEA IS BACK!" Axel yelled obnoxiously at Saïx's face. Axel walked into his bedroom. "Oh no." Vyxsin said. Saïx, of course, teleported to go and tell Xemnas. Vyxsin and Demyx went too. Then, an orgy meeting was called. Everyone else except for Axel went. "Okay everyone..." Xemnas started "Axel is back. We cannot just tell him to leave for reasons I would like to leave unsaid. Demyx and Roxas are not to be left alone and have to stay with someone they trust. Report to me immediately on where you will be staying. Now if possible." Xemnas said calmly. "I'm staying with Vyxsin." Demyx said. "Okay, what about you Roxas?" he asked. "Superior, no offense to anyone here, but the only people I trust are Vyxsin and Demyx." He explained. "Okay, it will be arranged for you all to be in the same room." Xemnas said. "Whoa Whoa Whoa, can't we have one room, then connect another room to that one?" Demyx asked "That could be arranged." Xemnas said. "May I ask, Superior, why are you being so generous?" Demyx asked. "I will do anything to protect all of you. Especially Vyxsin." He smiled at her. "Me?" she mouthed. Xemnas nodded. Vyxsin twisted her face. "What about me?" Xen screamed. "And me?" Larxene asked. "HA! Meeting adjourned." Xemnas said, blowing a kiss at Vyxsin. Everyone teleported away. Xen muttered to herself and Larxene pouted. "Xemnas has better be careful!" Demyx laughed. Vyxsin laughed too.

Chapter XIII- Goodbye.

By the time of night rolled around for the organization to go to bed, their room was already set up. Roxas gave Vyxsin a hug. "Goodnight Roxas." Said Vyxsin quietly as he went to bed. Demyx and Vyxsin were sitting on the bed. Someone walked in. Vyxsin's head was lowered. She lifted her arm and froze the person's feet. It was Axel. "I could hear you coming." She said. Axel frowned and melted his feet and summoned his Chakrams. Demyx stood up. Axel started coming closer and Vyxsin stood up too. Axel was then, directly in front of Demyx. Axel slowly lifted his arm and slashed Demyx's chest again. Demyx curled up, but was still standing. Axel slashed his arm too. Demyx fell to the floor. He looked like he was dead. Vyxsin was almost sure he was. Axel walked into Roxas' room and woke him up. Vyxsin knew she could do nothing. He was fire and she was ice. He had his hand over Roxas' mouth and had his Chakram up to Roxas' neck. "Stop." Vyxsin said. "You think you can stop me by saying 'stop'?" Axel laughed. "No but this will." Vyxsin said putting her finger up to her head. "If you attempt to kill Roxas, I will freeze my brain, thus committing suicide." She explained. "Why don't you do it then?" Axel sneered. "Because I have no reason to." She said. Her back was turned to Demyx so she couldn't see that Demyx was trying to stand up. "Well..." she started. "I do have a reason. My own brother killed the only two people I loved..." she said. "Vyxsin..." Axel said hanging his head. "Bye." She said, freezing her own brain and killing herself. Her eyes went blank and she fell to the floor. Axel quickly let go of Roxas, dropped his Chakrams and rushed to see Vyxsin. So did Roxas. Demyx crawled up to her. "Vyxsin...? VYXSIN I'M SO SORRY!" Axel cried. "I'm sorry..." he sobbed quietly. Demyx and Roxas started crying too. Demyx put his hand over Vyxsin's eyes and closed them, then kissed her. "Goodbye, I love you..." Demyx sobbed.

END 


End file.
